Closer
by Rei Sabere
Summary: Michael, Logan and Dana are failing Mr. Bender's class. He gives them a makeup group report. By this, feelings immerse. But what exactly will happen? Just read to find out! DL
1. Closer

_**Here's a new story from me, Rei Sabere. I was sleeping a few days ago and then a part of this story popped in my head. It's weird. My dream was my first dream of Dana and Logan. Okay, my addiction to them made me dream off them. Anyway, I don't care, they're fun to look at. So please enjoy, because I sure did enjoy my dream. BTW.. this is hopefully a twoshot... or more.**_

It was a normal day for the gang. A project was due and some didn't submit their projects. They were the same three students who don't submit projects or homeworks. They just slack off and have fun. They were Michael Barrett, Logan Reese and Dana Cruz.

Mr. Bender noticed that the grades of these three students were low already and had pity on them. After class, he called them to talk to them about their grades, "Dana, Logan, Michael, can I talk to you three?"

The three agreed to talk to their teacher. Mr. Bender told them about their condition and status in class and told them that it was a bit worrying. He didn't want to fail them but from what they were showing, they were about to fail.

"You guys are failing and I'm sure you all wouldn't want that. So… I decided to give you three another chance. I'm going to give you an extra credit group report. You can submit it to me Monday next week so you have a week to prepare. The report requires visual aids and props but you're topic can be about anything. If you convince me in your report, I'll pass you, but if you don't, your grade will be the same. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mr. Bender," they said in unison.

The three went out of the classroom after their so-called talk with Mr. Bender.

"Well, I don't want to fail. I may be bored in doing my projects but I don't want to fail. If my parents find out, they'll kill me. We better do a great job guys," Dana said.

"Whatever," Logan and Michael said and walked out.

"Guys, don't leave me!" Dana yelled.

But no use, all they said was, "Sorry, we have something better to do. Maybe next time." Then they left her all alone.

Dana just tried to ignore what the boys did. But she wasn't going to give up. She was not going to fail.

For the whole week, Dana saw Logan and Michael wherever she went to because duh they're her friends. Anyway, she tried to convince them to do their report but they always thought of a way to get away from her. At times, they even ignored her. This made Dana really pissed off. She really needed the grade.

Providentially for her, in one time the whole gang was in the boys' room (Chase, Michael and Logan's room). She then thought of a plan to convince the two boys to start the project already. She whispered to Zoey and Nicole her dilemma and they told Chase. Those three decided to leave the room first. So Dana could convince them without any disturbances.

"Uh, Zoey… we have to go and check our room," Nicole said.

"Yeah, because of that 'thing', right," Zoey agreed.

"I'll come with you two. You must need help with that 'thing," Chase said.

"Wait, what 'thing'?" Logan asked and air quoted the word 'thing' in the process.

"Uh… the animal! Yeah, that's it! The animal we picked up before we came here. It's a hamster," Nicole said.

"Okay? Well, be back soon," Michael said.

"Oh, we might be away for a while. That hamster is wild. That's why we need Chase," Nicole explained.

"Well, good luck with your hamster," Dana said, smiled and pushed them out of the boys' room.

Logan and Michael carried on what they were doing and then Dana decided to sit between them. "So, what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm picturing myself with this brand new camera that my dad gave me and Michael here is eating potato chips. Why'd you ask? Isn't it obvious?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Yeah it is. But I figured, we could do something more fun than picturing ourselves and eating potato chips," Dana stated in a sarcastic way, same as Logan.

"There is nothing more fun than this," Michael said.

"But, we can make our report. It'll be fun and educational. Plus, we can pass Mr. Bender's class," Dana said.

The boys just ignored her. Dana's face got a tinge of anger and that was bad. _"How could the ignore me?" _she thought furiously.

After a while, Logan called her, "Hey Dana."

"What?" she said annoyed. _"Great, now they talk to me. After 5 minutes," _she thought.

"I'm gonna tell you something. It's a secret," Logan said.

Since Dana was already beside Logan, she brought her face to Logan's (she leaned sideward to him) and then expected him to tell the secret. But he didn't, he first said, "Come closer."

Dana did what he said even thought they were already close to each other. As each millimeter was broken, a lot of sweat overcame Dana. She was really nervous even though she slowly went towards Logan. Finally, she stopped when her ear can feel Logan's lip. "So, what's the secret?" she dare asked.

"Logan whispered to her as he kissed her ear, "Michael and I don't care if we fail."

"Uhh!!" she said, totally pissed off. She subsequently left the room. _"I can't believe Logan! Why don't they care? A more important question, why don't they care for me!? I need this grade!" _

Dana just tried to forget what happened in that day. But she really wanted to do that report. She didn't want to fail. She knew that all was her fault for nearly failing but God gave her a second chance and she was not going to waste it.

Luckily for her, deja vu happened. The gang was again back to the boys' room. Dana did the same thing as last time, she told Nicole, Zoey and Chase to leave the room so that she could convince Michael and Logan to start with the subject.

"Uh, Chase, Zoey and I better check on our hamster again. Wanna come?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, sure," they answered in unison.

"Yeah, whatever!" Logan and Michael said in unison.

The three left and Dana decided to give it another shot. She had to convince Logan and Michael to start doing the project. It was due tomorrow.

She decided to approach Michael because last time, when he approached Logan, nothing productive happened. Maybe Michael would be easier to convince.

"Michael, want to start on our report? It's due tomorrow, we can still do it. It's not too late," she said all nice.

"I don't care about that report," he said.

Dana left him and was about to leave the room but Logan called her. She went near him. Logan signaled him to go closer. She went closer but it wasn't close enough for him. Logan then told her "Come closer."

She did so (leaned on side view like the last time) as what he said. She was again nervous. She stopped until her face was a millimeter away from Logan's lips. She thought he would whisper something again, something irritating. But he didn't.

He kissed her a fast light kiss on the cheek. Dana felt it and then looked at Logan. She had this surprised look on her face and was first speechless. Inside her, she was so happy, but she knew that she shouldn't show that. Logan can kiss any girl he wanted to and that's what he did. She knew that he was just messing around. After a minute or less, Dana slapped Logan right on the face for what he had done.

Logan felt his red face from Dana's slap then laughed, "Hah!" He then sighed and said, "We should do the report now. It is due tomorrow," he smiled at Dana.

Dana was shocked when he said this but she couldn't manage to not smile. What Logan said was the response she'd been waiting for the whole week. At last he agreed to do the project.

From a distance in the room, Michael saw Dana and Logan and managed to smile too. Their plan was in order.

Logan called Michael to do the work they should have done days ago and he agreed. They did it and the topic was a report on the different relationships of people. It was Logan's idea. Anyway, they made cardboard people as their props and even made a very creative background. They then put the background and the cardboard people on an illustration board.

One cardboard person was supposed to be put near the tree where another cardboard person was. Logan saw this and told Dana to put it near the tree. "It's suppose to be there, not there," he pointed out.

Dana obediently did his direction and then put the cardboard near the tree. It was a bit far from her but it was near Logan. In the course of action, Dana had an eye-to-eye contact to Logan. Their faces were near each other again. They stared at each other for minutes. They were so close to each other all over again. Dana then broke the ice and asked Logan, "Would you like to bring these cardboard people in another location?"

"Yeah, over here," Logan pointed out to a position nearer to him.

Dana put it to where he said and then Logan said, "Closer."

"Here?" she said and saw that Logan's lips was so near hers.

"Yeah, that's good," Logan said and then kissed her an intimate kiss. A kiss filled with spark and passion. A kiss she never experienced before. A kiss that fit their lips so perfectly. A kiss that made him and Logan closer to each other than they were before.

Michael saw the two making out and decided to leave them alone for a while. They needed some time alone. Outside, he saw Nicole, Zoey and Chase.

"You were here outside all along?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"So the hamster story wasn't true?"

"Yeah."

"Okay? But why lie?"

"Because Dana wanted you guys to start the report. We wondered why you two didn't care about it since Dana did. We figured that you and Logan must have planed something, something that would bring him and Dana together. Besides, you two aren't that mean. So, we just went with the flow. Cool isn't it?" Zoey said.

"Yeah, it is."

_**I'll leave it there. In the next chap will be Michael, Logan and Dana's report to Mr. Bender. Hmm… any suggestions on what to do? Please R&R!!! BTW, just wanted to say again, it's hopefully a twoshot or more.**_


	2. The Report

**_Sorry for the delay. I just didn't feel updating this. Well… here's it!! The report! BTW, I got this idea from 1 reviewer… _****_Dana4Logan23-Ace4Mac_****_. I just kinda edited her suggestion._**

It was the day of the report, Monday. And Michael, Logan and Dana were off to Mr. Bender's classroom to present their report. They all weren't kinda ready since Logan and Dana had that extreme make out session last night and they didn't do much work afterwards. Michael was the one who worked hard to finish it while the two enjoyed each other's company. Dana and Logan didn't even know much what to present since they were too busy with the intense make out time. They just figured Michael would give them to report something about the stuff they knew.

Now, Dana, Michael and Logan were standing in front Mr. Bender with their beautifully made props. The report was about to begin.

"So, what's your report about?" Mr. Bender asked.

"It's about a brief description of the relationships of people to one another and to other things," Logan said.

"Okay. You can start your report now," Mr. Bender said.

"Okay, uh, here in our visual aids are the different relationships of people," Michael said. "Here is the relationship of the family, inside the house. The relationship of lovers is the one beside the tree. The relationship of friends is the ones in the mall and there are other relationships. Logan, care to explain some of those other relationships?" Michael continued and smirked at him.

Logan was startled. He didn't know what to say; he only fixed the relationship of the family, the friends and the lovers, not the other relationships. Why did Michael give him the part that he knows nothing about? Was he trying to get back at him? But he and Michael were the ones who planned that he and Dana would end up making out. "Uh…"

"Mr. Reese?" Mr. Bender questioned. He was not satisfied in Logan's reaction.

"I'm sorry… I only know the part about the relationship of the family, lovers and friends," he said.

"Okay? Mr. Reese, you don't know the work assigned to you? That's bad. Anyway, Mr. Barrett, why don't you report your part?" Mr. Bender said.

"Yes sir. In the relationship of the family, it's made up of the father, mother and siblings. Every one of them works together to unite the family. Next, the relationship of the lovers says that it is usually composed of a girl and a boy in love. At times it's of both sex but the law highly discourages that. This relationship can evolve to a family relationship. Lastly, there is the relationship of the friends. They are always there to help each other out and to have fun. At times they do make bad decisions and the friends usually fight, but you will know who your real friends if they never abandon you no matter what," Michael explained.

"Very well said Michael. Dana, it's your turn,"

Dana was a bit mad at Michael because he said everything about what she and Logan knew. _"How dare he not help us? I thought we were friends?" _Dana thought. After a long silence, she just decided to say, "Sorry, I have nothing to say because Michael said it all."

"What about the other relationships?" Mr. Bender asked.

"I don't know how it goes. I'm sorry to say this, but I can't identify what kind of relationship these are," Dana stated.

"Dana, Dana, Dana. I gave you a week! What did you do with it? You too Logan. Okay, I have made my decision. Michael, you pass my subject. Dana, Logan, I'm sorry, you don't."

"Sir, please! Give us another chance!" Dana pleaded.

"Yeah Mr. Bender. They did help even a little. They were just a bit… busy. Please give them another chance," Michael said.

Logan and Dana looked at him. Why was Michael acting weird? He gets all the parts that Dana and Logan knew and he encourages Mr. Bender to give them another chance? That was weird.

"Okay, another chance. But your grades will be lower than Michael."

"It's okay, as long as we pass."

"Okay, this time, I want you two to present me something I really love. You have to research on that. It'll be due in a week. Now, go."

They went outside and then Dana asked Logan, "Something Mr. Bender really loves? What could that be?"

"Well, I think that won't be easy. I think what Mr. Bender meant was something we should present him something he really **_really _**loved. If we don't get that thing, we will fail. Dana, we have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, you are right."

_**Somewhere**_

"Guys, the plan worked! They're partnered for another extra credit project!" Michael said.

"That's great! You the man!" Chase said and hugged Michael.

"This time, they're under our plan. Both Logan and Dana are in the palm of our hands. We'll bring them closer together than before…" Zoey said while she smirked.

_**A/N: Hey, this is just a filler. Surely it isn't going to be a twoshot. Maybe a threeshot or more.**_


	3. Let's Do The Work

_**Here's the next chap of CLOSER! **_

Dana and Logan decided to go and start the project as soon as possible because they didn't want to fail. They decided to first go to the Dean's office to ask him if he can tell them something about Mr. Bender.

"Dean Rivers?" Dana asked as Logan opened the door for her.

"Yes?" the Dean Questioned.

"We were just wondering, if you're not busy, if you can tell us more about Mr. Bender."

"Why?"

"Well, we were just going to do a pro-" Dana was cut-off when Logan placed his hand over her mouth.

"We were just going to do a party for him. You see, we need to please him so much. We need to present to him something he really loves," Logan explained.

"Why, what's the occasion?"

"Uh, well… uhh… nothing! We just want to thank him for being such a great teacher. He really is a great and talented teacher. Dana and I are in charge of it and since we want to make it a great party. So, by doing so, we should know about the things he loves, thus, we figured that we should ask you," Logan answered.

"Okay. Well, I really don't have time, but I would love to help you out. Tell you what, I'll lend you some papers about Mr. Bender and if you need more info, just approach me some other time," Dean Rivers said and gave a big stack of papers to Logan.

"Thank you so much sir," Dana said. She then opened the door for Logan since he couldn't open it from the big pile of papers he carried.

"Yeah, thanks," Logan said and left the room. Afterwards Dana followed him and went out too.

Outside 

"I have a question Logan," Dana said.

"Shoot," he said a little bit weakened from the papers.

"Why didn't you tell the Dean the truth about the report? Why did you tell him that we're going to hold him a surprise party?"

"I just figured that maybe he won't let us know if he finds out that we need it for a project. He might think that we got into trouble again. My permanent record is already a mess, and I don't want it to be 'contaminated' even more," he explained.

"Well, mine is too. But, surely he won't-"

"He won't? Dana, the Dean told me, if I get another failing grade in this semester, I will be forced to leave PCA."

"Wow, that's harsh. What things have you done anyway?" Dana questioned.

"May we not talk about it?"

"Fine... Anyway, I just thought, if all these papers about Mr. Bender, so that means there's a lot about him than meets the eye," Dana said and got a few papers..

"Yeah, that may be the case. Anyway, care to help me with the papers? They're really heavy," Logan said. He couldn't carry him anymore, there were really a lot of papers.

"Oh, sorry! Of course I will, come on give me some," she said.

Logan was about to give some papers to Dana but his hand slipped. Every piece of paper fell.

"Oh no!" Dana said.

"Why do you have to be so clumsy, you know?" Logan said and knelt down to pick up the papers.

"You're the one who slipped your hand and caused the papers to fall you ham-fisted jerk!" Dana backbit and picked up the papers too.

"Who are you calling ham-fisted?"

"You!"

"That's it, after we're done picking up these papers, you're gonna get it," Logan sad.

"There, that's the last paper. Now, how am I gonna get it?" Dana asked.

Logan just glared at her, "You're gonna pay for what you called me. I'm not ham-fisted! It's on," Logan said and ran to her.

Dana wasn't sure what he was going to do, but she knew it wasn't good. She ran away from him fast and they both left the papers.

Logan finally caught up with Dana and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Gotcha!"

"Let go of me! What are you going to do?" Dana said and tried to run away. But it was no use; Logan was too strong for her. Yeah, she can beat him up, but after what happened yesterday, she couldn't.

"This," Logan said and kissed her on the lips.

Such a passionate kiss it was. The only thing that ruined it was there were four people behind the bushes, eavesdropping.

"Wow, they really know how to make out," a brunette girl whispered.

"Yeah, they do. Look, it's getting exciting," a blonde girl said. (yup, she's not a brunette here)

"They must both have a lot of practice," a busy haired guy said.

"Logan, yeah, but Dana? Puh-lease. This must be her first kiss, oh wait, I'm guessing yesterday's kiss was her first kiss," the African-American said in a semi-loud tone.

"Shh!!" they all said to him. Logan and Dana looked by the bushes and just thought it was just a squirrel. They just continued their kissing.

After a while, or even more than that, they remembered that they left the papers behind. "Oh no!" They ran back to where they were before but the papers were gone. The wind blew every single paper away.

"Great! We just lost the Dean's papers. He said he lent it to us! That means we have to return it! What do we do now?" Dana said.

"Calm down Dana, we'll figure out something."

"Calm down? Calm down? I can't calm down! You know why? Because if we don't find those papers, A) We won't know what Mr. Bender really loves and we will fail his subject and B) We might get expelled by the Dean or if not, we might be punished since those are important documents! Mr. Bender will also kill us, if we lost those!"

"Don't worry, we'll help you," Zoey said, revealing herself from the bush. Chase and the others showed themselves to Dana and Logan too.

"Guys, thank goodness you're here! But, how long have you been in that bush?" Dana asked.

"Uh… Come on, we'll help you," Chase said.

"But we better find those papers quick, or they might be gone forever!" Nicole said.

Everybody glared at her.

"What?"

"Don't be so negative!" Michael said.

"Sorry!"

"Anyway, care to answer Dana's question? How long have you been in that bush?" Logan asked.

"Oh… just a few seconds ago. We were just looking for something," Zoey explained as a sweat dropped on the side of her face.

"Right… Well, don't do that again," Logan said. "We want our privacy, don't we Dana?" he continued.

Dana just blushed. She knew what Logan was talking about. She knew that the gang did see them make out. But she couldn't comment. She can't admit that she loves Logan Reese.

Anyway, after that very awkward moment, the gang searched hi and low and found some of the papers. They didn't find all, but they did find about 25 of it.

"Well, how much have you found?" Dana asked.

"Only these," they showed.

"We're toast," Dana said.

"Well, let's just do the project by using the used papers. Maybe the Dean would understand," Logan said.

"I just hope he does," Dana said.

"Wait, what's this?" Logan said and picked the top paper on the pile. "Interview: Question: What do you love to do for fun? Answer: How to bake a chocolate moose. Dana! We have our project!"

"What? That's great! Oh no!" Dana emoted.

"What?"

"It's cooking!"

"So?" they all asked.

**_A/N: Yes, it is an evil cliffie! EVIL CLIFFIE! Wahaha… sorry about that, I just feel very evil today! Wahahaha!! Okay, enough about the evilness! Please R&R. -evil grin- BTW, I won't be updating fast on this story. The chaps that I've done in my computer is only the next chap. I have to do the others first. _**


	4. Making a Choclate Moose

**_Sorry for not updating as soon as possible. I just didn't find the urge to update this story. Oh well, anyway, here's the next chap! Please R&R!_**

"I don't know how to cook! I hate cooking! I got an F in cooking in our last school! Besides, I'm… jinx in cooking," Dana explained.

"Don't worry Dana, you're partnered with a great chef," Logan said proudly.

"Even though you cook well, you can't do anything to help me. Can we just do something else asides from cooking?" she asked.

"No, look at this, 'Cooking is my favorite and I always love Chocolate Mooses'," Logan said and showed the paper containing that.

"Fine, but if the oven blows up, I warned you."

"Don't worry, what can possibly go wrong?"

"A lot apparently."

"Just come on, don't be such a pessimist," Logan said and pulled Dana's hand to the Cooking Room.

They then started to prepare the ingredients needed to bake a specific cake, the Chocolate Moose.

8 oz. bittersweet chocolate (chips or bar)  
1/4 c. butter  
2 eggs, separated  
Pinch salt  
1 tsp. cream of tartar  
3/4 c. heavy cream  
3 tbsp. powdered sugar

After a while, they began to slowly melt the chocolate and butter in over low heat but Dana accidentally put the heat in high. When the heating was finished, the chocolate was all burned.

"Dana, it said low!" Logan exclaimed.

"Sorry, I don't know how to use this! Man, I told you I can't cook, we should just try something else before something worse happens," she said to him.

"Don't worry, just follow what I say and pay attention."

"I'll try."

Then they melted another chocolate in heat but this time, the right heat, low, and stirred it to prevent scalding. They then beat the egg yolks into the slightly cooled chocolate.

While the chocolate was melting and cooling, in a small bowl, they whipped the egg whites, salt and cream of tartar into firm peaks. Then they folded it to chocolate.

"Dana, you don't whip that way!"

"Then how is it done?" Dana asked.

"Like this," Logan said and held her hand as they both whipped.

Dana just blushed then looked at Logan. _"He really knows what he's doing. And his hands are really soft. I bet he's going to make a great husband some day. I mean, for me, great husbands are the ones who cook well because I think when I get married I still can't cook," _she thought to herself, staring at him.

Logan then noticed her staring right at him and said, "So, mesmerized by my looks?"

"No!" Dana said as she snapped back to reality, thanks to Logan's ego.

"Come on, it's so obvious by the way that you stare!"

"I wasn't staring!"

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was… just thinking about something."

"Something about me?"

"Yeah…"

"What was it you were thinking about?"

"Well… uhh… I just wondered how an insensitive jerk like you knows how to cook. It's just very weird."

"Oh… is that why? Well, my mom used to cook a lot for me when I was small and she taught me how to cook. Now, whenever I cook, it makes me remember her and her good ways and that makes me happy, so I practice a lot."

"So, your mom died?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, she died in a car accident," Logan said sadly.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up," Dana said with guilt.

"It's okay. You know… I never told anybody about my mother except you, so please don't tell anybody."

"I promise."

"Okay, so anyway, let's continue cooking," Logan said and started to whip cream and powdered sugar.

"Hey Logan," Dana said.

"What?"

"You will make a great chef and husband someday."

Logan just blushed. _"Did Dana Cruz just say something nice to me?" _"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you surely know what you're doing and any girl would love to have a guy who knows how to cook. Especially a girl who doesn't know how… like me," she explained, whispering the last part.

"Oh, is that so?" Logan said as he heard what she said, even the last part. So he then went closer to Dana and stopped whipping. He then held her smooth face and started to kiss her.

Dana let him kiss her and didn't resist, instead, she kissed back. Logan then started to signal if he could go deeper in the kiss and Dana agreed to it. After a minute of doing such thing, they stopped for a breath.

"I think we should get back to cooking."

"Yeah," Logan said and continued whipping the cream and powdered sugar until it was light and fluffy.

Dana then gently folded it into chocolate. Then, they chilled the moose until it was ready. They covered it with plastic wrap pressed directly unto the moose as Logan said so that the air does not touch it, as film would form.

"There, see? We did it Dana!" Logan said.

"Yeah, we actually did it. That's great!" she said and hugged Logan.

Logan just received her hug and blushed.

When Dana found out what she just did, she let go of him while blushing and said, "I'm sorry, I was just so happy. I mean, a lot of great people who cooks helped me out but you're the only one who made me cook real food. The foods I usually make are usually burnt and not edible."

"No problem, it was my pleasure. I would never imagine myself doing it with anybody else. I enjoyed it too," Logan said, smiling at her.

"Thanks a lot. Hey, anyway, let's go and wait for the cake to finish and go to Mr. Bender to give it to him so we could pass his subject."

"Yeah, great idea."

After a while, they took the finished cake to Mr. Bender and showed it to him. He was very surprised to see that they knew what he wanted.

"How did you know that I love Chocolate Mooses?" Mr. Bender asked.

"Oh, we just made a little research," Dana said with a grin.

"Well, let me taste it!" Mr. Bender said and got a piece of cake. Then he tasted it. "Delicious! This is very good you two! You don't only pass, you get a B-."

"Way?! Really?!" Dana asked, all excited.

"Yes, because I know you did a good effort and just didn't buy it."

"How'd you know we didn't buy it?" Logan asked.

"Because I saw you two in the Cooking Room and I know the difference of the bought cakes from the ones cooked with hard work."

"How you know the difference?"

"I can't actually describe it well but I feel that there's love. You know what they say, if you put your heart into anything, the result will be good."

Logan and Dana just blushed.

"Anyway, well, thanks a lot and hope you two do well in your studies okay? I won't be giving any more extra credit projects, okay?"

"We will," they said and left him.

"We did it!!!!" Dana said and kissed Logan quickly.

Logan was just speechless and blushed but still smiled at her. "Yeah…"

_**A/N: Well, it's not over yet. Mr. Bender and Dean Rivers still don't know what happened to the papers and the two are still in big trouble. Find out what happens next by reviewing! **_


	5. Caught and Punished

**_So sorry for the delay, I really had a writer's block and was busy at the same time. Anyway, here's the next chap, please R&R!_**

Dean Rivers was walking by the campus until he suddenly saw a few papers on the ground. He then took one and saw that it was one of the many papers he handed to Dana and Logan for their project. It was part of Mr. Bender's papers.

"Those kids! They're going to be in big trouble. Those were important documents! I have to tell Mr. Bender," he said then went off to Mr. Bender.

**Somewhere in the school campus**

Dana and Logan were holding hands, and were getting along great, until Mr. Bender and Dean Rivers came to them. They then broke the contact of their hands.

"Dana Cruz," Mr. Bender said disappointed.

"Logan Reese," Dean River said angered of what they had done.

"Hi… Mr. Bender, Dean Rivers," they said, all scared.

"You must know by now, why we're here talking to you in this kind of tone, right?" the Dean asked.

"Maybe…" Dana answered.

"How could you two lose those papers?! You borrowed it to the Dean! You have a responsibility to return it! Besides, those were important papers. I can't believe you two would be careless enough to lose them! They were my documents, my profile!" Mr. Bender explained.

"We're so sorry Dean Rivers, Mr. Bender. But, we did get about ¼ of the papers back. Here," Logan said then took the papers from his bag and showed it to them.

"That doesn't do anything. You still lost a lot," the Dean said.

"Okay, it was our fault; we left the papers and didn't even think of to put something on it so that it wouldn't fly away. We're really sorry. Could you please forgive us?" Dana asked.

"We could forgive you, but… you have to be punished. And the punishment won't be light, I assure you," the Dean answered.

"Punished how, sir?" Logan said as he swallowed his own saliva out of nervousness.

"Please don't expel or suspend us sir, we'll do anything we can to make up for what we had done. Just please don't let us leave the school, we love it here," Dana pleaded.

"Okay then, why don't you two… hmm…" the Dean said then thought for a while.

"I know what they could do Dean," Mr. Bender said.

"What?"

"They could do a more projects, a lot more projects. Seeing that they did very well with the chocolate moose, thirty more projects would make up," he explained.

"Thirty?!" Logan exclaimed.

"That's not bad at all Bender. Nice thinking. Oh, by the way, if you're cooking too, might as well give me what you're giving Mr. Bender. But, I'm also thinking… in addition to that, they have to help you make the other papers again. You really do need those papers. But don't worry, they'll pay for the papers, and they'll type the information, all you need to do is tell them what to do, order them around," the Dean said.

"That would be good," Mr. Bender agreed.

"_Whew, good thing that was all, I would love to spend more time with Logan, making projects. And, it is okay to rewrite Mr. Bender's papers than being expelled or suspended," _Dana thought to herself._  
_

"_That was close… and that was too easy! Spending time with Dana to make projects? That would be great! Plus, the writing the papers, kinda puts us of the hook," _Logan smirked as he thought of that._  
_

**A/N: So, should I continue this fic? I'm out of ideas though. This could be ended by now, but you guys could give suggestions for me to continue this, because honestly, I have no more ideas for this. Sorry! Please R&R! **


End file.
